


Rememberance (re-written)

by The_Mexican_Russian



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angsty Russian, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Fix-It of Sorts, Heavy Angst, Human-Covenant War, Multi, Presumed Dead, Revenge, Sassy Russian, fuck halo 4 and 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mexican_Russian/pseuds/The_Mexican_Russian
Summary: sometimes war leaves scars so deep... they are not just physical, and war being the merciless damsel she is, takes away seemingly everything you hod valued in your heart.but even then, don't hold a grudge at a soldier who was just following orders for a cause he believed right, but the one far away from the frontlines, the one who gives orders





	Rememberance (re-written)

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah, I'm re writing this whole thing, basically i burned everything i had and started re constructing everything (i still cannot guarantee quality tho)

“its cold… no, its just Me that feels cold… but I must stay awake” he moaned and panted as his chest rose and fell in an arrhythmic manner, pained by the gaping wound and the foreign metal object that caused it protruding from it, not long ago part of a piece of machinery, now causing rivers of warm crimson to flow from deep inside the laying man.

“awake” he bellowed as if to coax his body to keep on with the fight.

“awake” he bellowed again as he felt his body slowly stiffen, his energy leaving him.

“’awake’” he said once again as his mind drifted into unconsciousness, tired from the blood loss, one last word slipped trough his lips, his mother language sounding like a last gargled and futile attempt at calling for help.

But not from him.

Having endured what he did, in the time span he did so, having been stripped of the thing he held valuable, he is as tough as they come.

Because as much as the sangheili are a proud species, Russians are proud people, and even in the most excruciating pain, they will not fall weak and cry for help.

Not this one at the very least.

But toughness, as much of a virtue it is, comes with scars as deep as valleys, and sometimes the most painful ones, cant be seen in ones body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-sorry i messed up the copy and paste,


End file.
